


Boo! It All Goes Black.

by ryanrosscatlover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco, To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee, Young Veins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanrosscatlover/pseuds/ryanrosscatlover
Summary: Ryan Ross is back on the scene after years of hibernation. He starts on a new life with both old and new friends and enemies. Things are crazier than ever before and Ryan just now realizes how hectic his old friends lives has become in time that he was gone. From band members going solo, death seeking fights, prostitution, famous pop stars, hidden identities, and more than you could ever imagine, Ryan teaches the others that not everything is as it seems, with a little help from new pals and a purple scarf.





	1. Bright Red With Fury

**Author's Note:**

> go follow the fic on tumblr @booitallgoesblack for updates, edits, and more visual stuff to get more involved with the story!

The lights in the dressing room of the Fall Out Boy concert are unbelievably bright. Pete gathered the band and everyone else here for a apparent “mandatory” meeting. He’s probably just gonna bitch at joe about his guitar solos or something like that.

Pete’s a bit highly maintenance.

I’m sitting on the couch in between Brendon and Spencer. Spencer’s eyeing the celery on the table with an adoring look. I can hear Patrick punch him in the arm and say, “Quit it Spence that stuff freaks me out.” Me and Brendon chuckle at his words.

Jon couldn’t make it tonight. Will has him working 5 hours tonight to make up for his lack of celery sales from last week. I think he’s got some new guy working for him to. His names Calum. Just a nice, tall, Australian, kinda Asian looking dude. He has no clue what kind of crazy fucker Will Ferrell is.

All of a sudden I hear someone burst through the door. It’s Pete, of course, but he’s got a new sort of look. His hair is long and in dreadlocks and he’s got two shiny gold chains around his neck. 

He stops once he gets over to where we are and exclaims, “Oh good everyone’s here!” Joe looks at me with a questioning look and then back at Pete. I have no idea what’s about to happen. 

I’m trembling with fear. 

Pete looks around at all of us. “I have made the decision to go solo,” he says with confidence. Suddenly, Joe stands up with anger rushing through his veins. The room is so silent you could hear a pin drop. All you can hear is Andy’s blow dryer in the next door room. 

“What is this madness!!!!!!” Joe yells 

We all look at Pete and then back at Joe. “I have decided to go solo as a rapper.” Pete says with more anger in his voice this time. He continues, “Rapping is what’s cool now. I’m cool and I’m done with his lama purple shit that I’ve been having to put up with!” Now Patrick joins the standing band mates. “Your the one who came up with this “lama purple shit” in the first place!!” He yells. His face is bright red with fury.

I probably should mention that Joe has anger issues and has to go to therapy every other week. His therapist recommended for us to play Africa, by toto, whenever he is about to rage. Apparently it calms him down. However, no one wanted to do anything because we were all pretty fucking mad at Pete. 

“If you go solo I’m done. Me, nor the rest of the band, will ever talk to you again,” Patrick says while trying to calm Joe down. 

Pete leaving them room in a hurry, slamming the door behind him.

I have to get out of this room.

I decided to walk to the room Andy’s in. I slowly opened the door to find Andy and his highschool gang. They’re dispersed around the room watching Frozen. Andy’s singing along to Let It Go and getting every word right. He didn’t notice me when I entered. 

“Hey fellas!” I announce.

Andy jumps a little and turns around to stare at me with a startled look, “What do you want Ryan can’t you tell I’m a little busy here?” He asks. I look down and take a deep breath, playing with the zippers of my leather jacket. Someone has to break the news to him at some point. It might as well be me.

“Pete quit,” I tell him. “He wants to go solo or some shit. He thinks he’s a rapper now, got gold chains and everything.”

Andy’s expression drops. I can’t tell if he’s mad or upset. His expression is completely blank, like he can’t feel anything at all. He almost looks a bit like a child when their parents take thier toys away.

“Uhh Andy...are you okay?” I ask him.

No answer. 

Andy looks at me with complete shock. We’re all in complete shock about the news. It’s gonna change all our lives, especially thiers. “Joe can you please come in here!” I shout towards the other room.

Immediately, Joe comes rushing in, running as fast as he can, his boots clunking on the hard ground.. He stops when he enters and looks around the room to find Andy in the corner standing like he’s about to pass out. “I told him about Pete and his fucking solo career,” I tell Joe.

Joe slowly creeps over and tries to calm down Andy. “For a smart guy, Pete’s really being a dumbass,” I add, but get no response.

Andy acts just like a big kid. Not only does he throw a fit like this one, but he also loves disney movies and popcorn, not to mention his huge fear of holes. His doctor even diagnosed him with trypophobia, which is a fear of holes. 

I remember one day Andy and I were walking through the streets of chicago after breakfast. We walked outside the restaurant to get back to Andy’s place and all was good and dandy, until Andy started to cry. He had spotted a man hole in the street and started having a panic attack. I just about died of embarrassment. Sometimes I wonder why I’m even friends with him. I guess it’s because despite is downfalls, he’s a real good and friendly guy.

I can hear Joe and Andy freaking out with raised voices. Why am I apart of this? It isn’t even my band. I’m not even in a band anymore, well not really.

 

Joe picks up a chair and begins thrashing it on the ground. Wooden parts are flying everywhere and I feel like someone could get hurt. I look at Joe’s face and I can see the anger in his eyes. 

Andy who is now crying, has started throwing a fit on the ground. Kicking, screaming, and wailing all over the place. 

I feel like since I’m a responsible adult, despite being younger than them, I should do something about the madness. However, Andy’s a grown fucking man. He should be able to keep himself together, as for Joe, well I don’t even know anymore.

I eventually decide to sit down on the couch next to one of Andy’s gang members, take a deep breathe, and watch the scene unfold.

...

All I want to do after this day I’ve had is to go to the comfort of my own home. I need time alone in my forbidden bathroom under the refrigerator. I can sit down in the dark corner and cuddle up, get my beautiful dog, and eat corn on the cob. What a day that would be.

I get on my way towards the refrigerator. My hand hovers over the handle to open it when I hear a sound that stops me in my tracks.

Someone knocks on the door. 

I open the door and none other than Brendon Boyd Urie comes skipping in with a smile. 

“Hey sister Ryan! I have some great news!” he say, beaming with excitement. I roll my eyes. Why do still keep him around? Who knows.

Those are words no man wants to hear from his friend/ex lover. He’s always had a way of scaring me though. He’s just so fucking gay it’s ridiculous. I mean Gayer than gay. He has a fascination with trains and fashion. Fucking trains and fashion! Everytime I wear plaid he gets mad at me. I guess it’s just something about the way plaid that looks he doesn't like. 

“What news?” I ask out of confusion. 

When Brendon runs through my kitchen screaming I know there’s good news, or really bad news.

He jumps in air, “Don’t get too excited but… I have signed us up to dance for our fathers Gerard and Mikey Way!” he screams with excitement. I wanna punch that fag so hard, but I could never do it.

“Brendon what the fuck man, I don't dance, I’m not gay,” I tell him. He smirks at me for a second and then begins to laugh. He just laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. I really wanna punch him.

He then opens his mouth to explain his laughter but I stop him before he can say a word. “Don’t you dare,” I say sternly. He obeys but continues to giggle like a little girl. Then in almost a second his smiling face turns to a sad frown.

“Ryan you never do anything with me anymore, I thought that this would be something fun that we can both do together. And i’m a hella good dancer,” he says with his hands on his hips.

Brendon was practically begging me now. 

“It’s not like you have a choice. I already paid for us both so you're in.” He says with sass. I can’t believe this is happening to me. Can this day get any fucking worse? I seriously don’t understand why I decided to come out of hibernation three months ago and hang out with these inbosils again.

My anger levels are through the roof, but despite my furry against these people whom have ruined my day, I decide to show kindness to the giddy boy in my house. I lead Brendon to the living room and tell him to watch TV while I cook dinner for us. I never cook dinner and Brendon knows that. He knows me better than anyone else, that’s why he doesn’t follow me. 

Once I’m out of sight and back into the kitchen, I press the button on my fridge and watch the secret door open. Quietly, I shut the door and head down the stairs to my bathroom. 

In the 3rd corner of the large room there’s a hook with a bright purple scarf on it. I leap like a gazelle for the scarf and scramble up the stairs as fast as my feet can carry me. No one knows about the bathroom except for Dottie. 

After running up the stairs and closing up the fridge door, I make my way towards the living room. 

I find Brendon sitting comfortably on the couch watching Barney with glee. 

Now is my only chance…

I dart toward brendon and start hitting him with the scarf. I can’t even see his expression because I’m moving so fast. Brendon just screams like a banshee. He tries to fight back, kicking at and punching, but I’m too powerful. I can't stop. I won't stop. My arms just keep going and you wouldn’t think you can hurt anyone with a scarf, but trust me I can. All I hear is the banging sound the scarf makes as it hits brendon’s skin. I’m sweating profusely, he’s just bright red with burning pain. 

The last thing I remember is being thrown off brendon by a police officer,  
And then it all goes black.


	2. The Demons He Hides

Jon came to bail me out of jail. 

I fucking love that man.

Spencer came to but he waited in the car. I’ve known Spencer since we were kids; he’s seen my best moments and he’s seen the worst and if he didn’t come in, then that means something. God I really hope he isn’t mad at me, because when Spencer’s mad at me I can handle it, but when he’s upset with me, I feel like I’ve done something wrong.

When I get in the car Spencer’s glaring at me., “Ryan what the fuck,” he says.

“You can’t say anything spencer,” I respond. I’m trying to defend myself. I hope it’s working.

“Why the fuck did you beat up Brendon?” he asks me. He’s looking down at the floor. I can’t tell if he’s angry or upset yet. I think he’s mostly stressed. 

I haven’t hung out with these guys, besides Jon a little, in years. We all went through alot of shit in those years and we finally thought we were mature enough to be friends again, but then I beat up Brendon and blew everything to shit. I just couldn’t help it. I mean I love the guy but fuck he can be an intolerable bitch sometimes. 

The good news is Brendon’s injuries aren’t too serious. I, unfortunately, did break a rib or two but it won’t take too long to heal. 

I think I’m gonna go visit him in the hospital. It seems like the right thing to do. 

I remember the hospital days. I’ve always hated the hospital more than anything in the world. It brings back dark memories.

Even though I feel terrible about breaking Brendon’s ribs, It’s much better than going in to see my father. 

When we finally get to the hospital I step inside the doors for the first time since my father died. I immediately get the chills, but instead of brooding in the front lobby, I head up the elevator and into Brendon’s hospital room. This is the first time I’ve seen him since the accident. What will he say?

Brendon looks angry.

“Hey buddy, how’s the rib?” I ask him casually. He looks tired and pained. I’m beginning to feel really bad.

Suddenly, he bursts into tears. It feels like a stab in my guts.

“You little fuckhead did this to me, It hurts to breathe, drink, and eat. Thanks to you I can’t carry out my dancing dreams you cunt!” he cries.

Wow. I’ve never seen him this mad. And since when did he wanna be a fucking dancer? He’s a singer! He’s a damn good singer.

“Brendon, how many times do I have to say sorry? I really am sorry man!” I beg. I can’t have him get pissed at me for this. No way am I going to survive another nine years without seeing him. That would be the end of me.

“I called the fathers and told them that we would be giving them the best show they have ever seen. I told them we would be wearing the finest genie pants money can buy!” he screams. 

He’s causing a scene and I really hope the nurses don’t walk in and think I’m beating him again. I hush him and try to wipe a tear off his cheeks but he immediately swats my hand away. He then sighs and turns over to ignore me. Brendon’s always been a fan of the silent treatment.

Well, I guess beating up brendon was all for nothing because I still have to dance for the horney Way brothers. 

Fuck. 

…

The city lights sparkle through the windows of my dark home. I look out the window and down at the street to see Jon busy at work. Will kept him very busy this evening it seems, considering its 3:00am.

I don’t really understand the whole situation with them. All I know is that Jon is a prostitute and he works for his pimp Will, Will Ferrell. 

After him and I ended the Young Veins we both kind of went our separate ways. I decided to buy a house in the city, buy Dottie, and spend my days fucking all my friends and secretly writing every pop song on the radio. I pretty much have more money than god.

Jon on the other hand, took another path. He first decided to try out a solo career. He even released that horrendous song “Sun and Moon.” 

Long story short Jons solo career was a total flop and money became pretty tight in the Walker house. One day Jon went out to the bar down the street from his house to get a beer with the little money he had left. A nasty, yet beautiful man name Will Ferrell sat down next to him and told him he had work for him. 

Jon signed his life away that night to a man he knew nothing about.

Will’s a nasty bitch. I know that but there’s something that’s still very shady and secretive about him.

Who is he working for? Hmmm... I guess I’ll never know, nor do I really care. Jon can take care of himself.

I jump a bit to the sound of my phone ringing, playing my super bass ringtone. I sigh and turn away from the window as I get up to answer it. 

Pete picks up on the other end crying.

“What is it?” I ask out of pure confusion. I’ve never heard Pete cry before.

“They’ve replaced me in the band!” Pete’s cries echo through the phone. He’s full on sobbing. It almost sounds like he can’t even breathe.

“No shit, by who?” I ask a bit too casually. I’m trying to be chill about the situation to calm him down, but I think I might just be making him more upset. I don’t want him to think he’s replaceable, even if he is the one who left.

“Ryan, you don’t understand man. They refuse to tell me. They said they will show all of us next show.” This, however, triggered my shock. Fall Out Boy is big and amazing, but they are anything put extravagant and mysterious. Well, without Pete they aren't. They are also a band I never imagined to break up. “Things have changed for me…” I sing to myself.

The next show is in three days. 

I end up getting stuck comforting Pete on the phone for about three hours before hanging up.

He was still crying.

…

We’re all gathered up in the lounge backstage. The tension in the room is high and heavy. It feels like everyone’s weighed down by it.

The new member is nowhere to be seen.

Pete’s here still, which is a bit odd. He’s sitting on a chair by himself in the corner. Andy’s sitting on a stool near Pete holding his hand with his tattooed arm like Pete’s his mom and he’s about to get a shot at the doctor. Brendon’s laying on the couch with bandages wrapped around his whole body. He looks like a mummy. I’m sitting on the hair and makeup counter, my black boots dangle off the front.. Everyone else here has dispersed around the room. 

The silence is broken when Joe finally speaks, “Okay, we are here to announce the new band member who will be taking Pete’s place.” He rubs his hands together in evil joy.

Every member of Fall Out Boy turns to Pete and gives him the dirtiest look imaginable.

“Introducing the new bassist... Zayn Malik.” 

Zayn fucking Malik comes prancing through the door with a satisfied grin. He has a more mature and dark look then he did in the one direction years, dark scruff decorates his face and his hair is spiked up, but in a neat fashion. His clothing is edgier. A leather jacket covers his torso and his matte black earrings are unforgettable. Tattoos cover his tanned arms. He reminds me of a hotter less childish version of Andy. Maybe if Andy and Brendon had a baby.

“Hello boys,” Zayn said with his smooth british accent. 

As soon as Zayn walked in the room Jon had been screaming bloody murder. I looked at him, His eyes were wide and his face was pale like he had just seen a ghost. He caught my eye contact. Immediately, he screamed one last time before kicking the door open and running out of the room.

“I’m so sorry about him zayn, He just gets scared sometimes ya know,” I tell him. He disgusts me, but I’m becoming a better man. I keep reminding myself of that.

“Oh I’m well aware of his behavior.” Zayn says suspiciously. Every word he speaks sounds like a plot to destroy the world as we know it. I’ve never met such a terrifying guy.

We all look at each other. 

What the fuck. Does he know Jon or something?

I look at Pete for reassurance. He doesn’t give me any.

His face is as red as a fire truck. I can't tell if he’s red with embarrassment or with anger, maybe a mix of both. I feel as if i should go over to him and comfort him. I decide against it. I have to go find Jon. 

I run out of the room and down the hallway without saying a word. I don’t think anyone noticed anyway. 

I listen for any sign of Jon. It’s not until I hear a gentle sob coming from the bathroom door that I figure out where he’s hiding. I open the door and find Jon standing in front of the mirror crying. 

“Jon man, what the fuck was that?” I say throwing my arms up in disbelief and shaking my head.

“Ryan you will never get it.” Jon says as he buries his head in his hands. I sigh and take a seat down next to him. I can tell he’s crying. It hurts.

“You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone.” I say in a reassuring tone. I know he has something he has to get out. With the life he lives I can’t even imagine the demons he hides.

“Okay but this is really important and could ruin my job, maybe even my life.” Jon warns me. 

“Holy shit Jon did you sleep with Zayn?” I say, throwing my hands behind my head in worry. I feel like I’m gonna puke.

“What the fuck? Hell no Ryan,” Jon says. Oh.

“Okay then what is it?” I say, relaxing a little. 

Jon then searches the whole room for someone that might hear what he has to say; he even goes outside the bathroom to make sure no one is listening to him speak. 

After he’s checked the room inside and out, he pulls me into the biggest bathroom stall and shuts the door behind him. There’s fear in his eyes that tells me I might not even wanna know what he’s about to tell me. 

I guess it’s a little too late now.

“This has to do with my Job, and you know what I do for a living. Will is my boss who sends me out to sleep with people for money, Well…” His eyes are coated with tears as he takes a deep breath before continuing, “Zayn is a very powerful man; he’s Will’s boss and he practically owns me. He’s the center of everything I do. He supplies my pay, finds my clients, gives me drugs, and it’s not just me. It’s everyone who works for the organization.” He wipes his tears with is hand, “I’m so scared of him Ryan and now he’s not just a part of my career; he’s a part of my personal life.” His voice is shaking and he looks at me like he’s about to lose his mind. “Oh god Ryan, I just don't know what to do.” Jon finishes with a whisper. Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

I open the stall door and grab a paper towel to help him compose himself. 

“Jon you’re too talented to be living like this. Why don’t you just tell him you quit and go on to do something that makes you happy?” I ask while wiping his tears away.

“Ryan you don’t understand, he’s so fucking powerful, I could lose everything if I did.” Jon weeps with sorrow. 

Jon, my best friend, the one that’s been there for me through it all is living through actual hell everyday. I want to go up to Zayn and punch his fucking lights out and free Jon. 

I want my best friend to be happy.

However, Jon sounds very serious about the whole situation. Now that Zayn’s in Fall out boy, Jon’s gonna be spending lots of time with him; in and out of the work space.

“Excuse me, but I have to call Will and tell him about this right now.” Jon says while squeezing past me on his way out of the bathroom.

Despite my worry, I let him go. I know it’s what he has to do.

I check my watch and see that it’s 7:58. The Fall Out Boy concert is about to begin. 

I wonder how Zayn’s gonna do up there and most importantly how the fans will react, because I sure as hell know it’s not gonna be good. This could potentially determine Fall Out Boy and it’s existence forever. 

I meet up with the rest of the guys backstage. We normally watch concerts down in the dressing room on a Tv screen, but today is no ordinary Fall Out Boy concert, so we decide watch from backstage.

The concert begins with the lights dimming and fading to purple. It’s a classic Mania concert spectacle. The banging sound of Andy’s drums then fills the large, yet compacted space. I cover my ears, sometimes Andy gets a little too into his drumming. One day I swear he’s gonna blow everyone's ears out. I’m not a fan of loud noises, especially as I age. 

Joe goes on stage first, then Patrick. The screaming fans grow louder as each member is revealed. 

Zayn comes out last. 

The auditorium falls into complete silence and I wish I could see the look on their faces. Confusion? Worry? Shock? Sadness? I’ve never seen anything like this before in my life.

The band skips the introductions and jumps right into “Hold Me Tight Or Don’t”; one of my favorites on the new record. The crowd begins to cheer again even with this new change. I don’t even think they know what to do besides that. Just scream and wait for an explanation I guess.

After they play a couple songs non-stop from Mania, Joe begins to talk. 

“Good evening everyone! We would like to introduce our newest bassist Zayn Malik who is just doing wonderful tonight.” Joe tells the crowd with a smooth and confident voice. “This next song is something quite special and we’ve been working on it for a couple weeks now. Pete Wentz we dedicate this song to you, thanks for nothing you selfish bitch.” The whole crowd gasps at the same time. Joe turns around to look at Andy, “Hit it boys.” 

They start playing “Irresistible” like normal. However, as the chorus rolls around I hear a new play on words.

“Pete is replaceable!” Patrick sings in place of the usual lyrics “It’s irresistible” while pictures of pete with a big red X on them flash behind the band on the screens. 

I cover my mouth and my eyes open as wide as beach balls. Everyone here is speechless. Some people in the crowd start to sing along and rebel with them. Some begin to cry. Some don't even realize the change in lyrics. The fans are falling apart.

I see Pete standing backstage on the other side of me and Spencer. 

He throws his arms in the air and shakes his head in pure defeat. His sadness then gets the best of him as he runs back to the dressing room screaming and crying. He sounds like a hungry baby. 

“Holy shit.” says Brendon whose standing right next to me. We both stare off at him for a second and then look back at the band, just to see a couple of lost souls trying to find out who the hell they are without each other.


End file.
